


Shoot, Honey

by Snurt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, I was thinking of swap papyrus but, No stalking, Papyrus is kind of a creep here, Reader has a gun, So be warned, There is slight description of someone getting shot, This could technically be applied to all papyri?, and blood, but normal people don’t act like that dude, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurt/pseuds/Snurt
Summary: You witnessed a murder in the woods... Now you’re paranoid. A certain someone corners you after work.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Shoot, Honey

It had been two weeks since the murder. 

Naturally, you had called the cops... after the killer had left the body. With how well dressed that guy was, and taking the victim into the woods where practically no one but idiots like yourself went, he probably had plenty of experience in the killing department.

It had been a wonder he hadn’t seen or heard you behind that tree. But either way, you didn’t dare move until you were certain he was gone, and then you called the cops and told them everything.

Everything being a very light term to describe the information the cops received.  
It’s not like you even saw the killer’s face, or knew why the killing happened. And even if you had known, the threat was far too high to go telling the cops that.

Ever since, you’ve been extremely paranoid. I mean, had he really not seen you? The tree couldn’t have covered your form entirely, could it? Then again, perhaps he was too busy making sure blood didn’t get on his suit to look around?  
You weren’t taking any chances.

Wherever you went, you made sure to be around multiple people at once. If anyone had malicious intentions, there would be too many witnesses to act on them, right? That’s what you hoped, in any case.

You also carried a gun with you. It fit snugly in the pocket of your coat. It’s strange that you’ve never carried it around with you before, considering how incredibly dangerous these streets were. 

Funny how easy it is to fall into a false sense of security.

It had been two weeks since the murder. You haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since then, dreams plagued by gunshots and bloody leaves and white shirts stained red.

It’s been a rough couple of weeks. But you’ve been getting by. Now, you were back in the little cozy restaurant you work at. Time dwindled by as it neared closing hour, and you have very little traffic.  
Besides the stray few regulars that come in at this time, it was quiet, and you busied yourself by wiping down the counter.

The jingle of the door sounded, and you looked up. Your blood froze at the sight of a relatively tall skeleton in an extremely expensive suit walking through the door, giving the place a bored glance.

His eyes (sockets? What was the polite term for a skeleton monster, you wonder?) rested on you for a moment, and then he turned on his heel and made his way to a booth.

You took a moment to gather your bearings, grabbing a menu as you took another glance around the little restaurant.

One, two... five individuals other than yourself and the well dressed man. He wouldn’t dare try something here, in the open... right?

With that slight encouragement, you made your way to his booth, slapping a smile onto your face.

“Hello and welcome to...”  
You served him as you would any other customer. He seemed to have a taste for the greasy foods on the menu, and took a particular liking to the dark chocolate smoothie. Sometimes he tried making conversation with you, but you managed to treat him professionally, ending the conversation with short, but polite responses. If your pasted-on smile happened to get a little more nervous whenever he initiated conversation, well, it’s not like this is a test, is it?

Then, he payed the bill, and left with a quiet thank you.  
You had to physically restrain yourself from releasing a sigh of relief, and started cleaning up his table.

The quiet reigned once again, only the occasion clink and rustle of silverware and napkins.

“Oh my god!”  
Out from the kitchen doors burst the owner of the building, keys and jacket in hand. He rushed forward, then skidded to a halt as he seemed to remember something, and turned to you, hands jerking a key from his keychain.

“Hey, can you close the place down for me, I really need to leave right now. I trust you, you know how to do the rounds and clean everything up” he blurted, hopping from foot to foot.

“Henry! Of course I can do that. What’s wrong, did something happen?”

“No time to explain! Family emergency!” He shoved the key into your hands and left in a flurry, the front door squeaking shut behind him.

“Um... okay then?” You said, clearing your throat at the curious glances of the patrons.

Soon all the patrons left, the few employees in the back cleared out as well after doing their part, and you were alone. Most of the clean up had already finished, you just needed to wipe down the counters one last time and check the fridges. 

You did the mindless tasks, head somewhere far away, nervously pondering about your day. You hoped Henry’s family was alright. You hoped you’d never see the well-dressed skeleton again. You hoped you would get a good nights sleep for once.

Locking all the necessary doors, you left through the back door, the one that led to the alley. When you had peeked out, there had been nobody there, so you figured it was safe enough, and turned to quickly lock the door.

“So.”

You froze, going stock still at the familiar voice. You turned around slowly, dreading the reveal of what you knew was not going to be good for you.

“You’re the one I’ve heard so much about.” The from skeleton drawled lazily, leaning against the wall as if he were without a care in the world.

“Oh, yeah?” You asked, trying hard to keep your voice from wavering, and ultimately failing. Your hands gripped her coat. “Good things, I hope?”

“As good as they can be about a little-known waitress that may or may not have seen something she shouldn’t have.”

“Ahah... and what could that be?” You laughed nervously.

“You tell me, what could that be?” He fired back.

“Well...” you started, taking a step away from the door... and the skeleton. “Probably nothing. Y’know, I really should be heading out, so if you’ll excuse me-“  
You started retreating out of the back alley.

“Not so fast, missy.” He said, tone almost bored, side stepping into your way. He reached a hand out for your arm, but stopped halfway there.  
You had whipped out your pistol the moment he had advanced on you. Though your hands were shaking, you clicked the safety off.

He blinked at you in silence for a moment. And then he chuckled, rocking back on his heels, hands in his pockets.

“You know, it’s not polite to pull out a gun on someone trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah?” You could hear you heart in your ears, pounding frantically. You took a step back to further the distance between you two. “I think it’s perfectly acceptable if I start feeling threatened.”

“Aw, c’mon now. I’ve been perfectly civil.”

“What do you want from me?” You asked, lifting your chin up and widening your stance. Your heart may be beating so fast against your rib cage it could be a competitor in a race, but he didn’t need to know that.

“I just wanna chat, hun.”

“And I just want to go home. So you better back away unless you want your head blown off.”

He cocked his head to the side, sockets narrowing, watching you like a predator would its prey.

“Heh. You’re adorable.” He took a step towards you. You took a step back. “Do you even know who I am?” He continued slowly advancing. You kept going back. “You wouldn’t be waving that thing around if you did. But no matter.” Your back hit a wall, grip on the gun tightening. He kept going. “It’s pretty cute watching you play pretend.” He was within arms reach now.

“Sto- stop.” You stuttered out, looking him in the eye. “I’ll shoot.”

“No, you won’t.” He chuckled, now toe to toe with you. He leaned down to be eye level with you. “You’re far too soft to shoot someone.” He gently lifted your hands so the gun pressed against his chest. “Go ahead. I’m waiting.”

You stared him in the eye, breath coming out in quiet gasps. Your finger tightened over the trigger, ready and willing to pull. Your mind flashed back to a forest, an ear shattering bang, the sound of a body hitting the ground, blood on the leaves.

You sucked in a sharp breath and closed your eyes, defeat on your face.

“That’s what I thought.” He breathed, voice quiet. Your eyes fluttered open when his hands gently pried the gun out of yours.

“What do you want?” You croaked out.

“Like I said, I just want to talk. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said. You crossed your arms, feeling vulnerable without the weapon. “Clearly, you don’t believe me right now, but you’ll see when the time comes.”

You watched him with confusion as he stepped away from you, and held out your gun to you.  
“For now, you should head home. That’s what you want, right?”  
You nodded numbly, taking the gun from his hands.

“And,” your mouth felt like you tried eating a bunch of cotton balls, “what about what you want?”

“Some other time, hm?” His gentle look morphed into that infuriating smirk. “I’ll see you around.”

With that, he walked out of the alley, disappearing around the corner. You took a cautious look around, and then hurried to your car. Speeding a little on your way home, your mind raced over what had just happened.

You didn’t get a particularly good sleep that night either.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a while. Now it can be on YOUR minds instead of mine! :)  
> I might continue it. Might not. Depends on my mood, school, how much chocolate is eaten around the world in the span of one day, and the alignment of the stars.


End file.
